


Traditions

by ohmymcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara buys something special for Lena, S03E02: Triggers, SuperCorp, that planner had a backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymcgrath/pseuds/ohmymcgrath
Summary: Kara buys something special to welcome Lena to Catco.





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after episode 2 aired and never got around to posting it. Maybe no one is interested anymore but I still adore that scene so I decided to post it anyway :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"Kara, just pick one already," Alex groans, rubbing her forehead and sighing when Kara plucks two more planners from the shelf. 

Kara ignores her and merely eyes her new selections critically, comparing them to the three she already has balanced precariously in her arms. 

"You don't understand, Alex," she mutters distractedly. "This is _important_."

She says it as if it's as crucial as calculating the proper amount of strength to use against a foe or the wind propulsion necessary to make that sharp turn _just right_  and, if she's honest, it kind of is. 

Because this is for _Lena_. 

Lena, who Kara can still picture in her excitement as she told her about buying Catco and the earnestness with which she asked Kara to come back. Lena, for whom Kara could deny nothing. Lena, whose arms she could still feel wrapped around her if she closed her eyes, and Kara couldn't yet ponder why that was, exactly, but she knew it was important.

That Lena was important. 

Which was why she had tempted Alex out of bed with a box of donuts that morning, bright and much too early, and proceeded to drag her sister to no less than five stores in search of the 'perfect' planner.

"What do you think about this one?" She holds up one of her selections for Alex to see, flipping through the pages carefully.

"I think it looks like the one you liked two stores ago," Alex mumbles, brushing donut crumbs from her jacket.

Kara huffs and places the planner back on the shelf. She shuffles through a few more - one too large, another too pink - before she sees one tucked behind a stack of sparkly atrocities. She drops the ones in her arms with a squeal.

"This one!"

She looks up at her sister, blue eyes shining with hope. Alex looks like she considers another cutting remark, but softens all of a sudden and turns to study the proffered booklet. It's a simple thing, really. Sleek, straight to the point, with a glossy leather cover that feels smooth against her skin. It's a little larger than the tiny ones she knows Alex prefers, but she rather thinks that Lena would like something a little more detailed (and she already has a date picked out on the calendar inside on which to schedule a special 'lunch with Kara Danvers').

She's holding her breath when Alex finally nods her head in approval.

"I think it looks exactly like something Lena Luthor would carry in one of those outrageously expensive purses of hers," she smirks.

Kara humphs. "They're not _that_  expensive."

She says it under her breath and without much conviction because she happens to know exactly how expensive they are. Lena took her with her to shop for one once and then proceeded to buy one for Kara (waving away Kara's protests and the way she practically tripped over her feet at the price). Kara hasn't quite worked up the nerve to actually use it yet and she makes a vow not to use it in front of her sister when Alex lets out a loud, knowing snort.

"Well, I think it's perfect," Kara announces, the planner now clutched to her chest protectively.

Alex is all smiles now as she herds Kara towards the cash registers, chuckling when Kara slips a blue bow she spotted in a basket on the counter towards the cashier. Kara tries very hard to hide her blush.

"So, are you sure you're ready for this step?" Alex asks once they're safely buckled in the car, giving her a little nudge with her elbow. Kara is busy attaching the bow to the cover of the planner on her lap.

"What do you mean?"

Alex hums. "Well, it's a Danvers family tradition. And you're giving one to Lena."

Kara feels the heat threaten to rise to her cheeks again, and clamps her teeth down on her lip as she tries to quench the feelings fluttering in her stomach. So many _feelings_. Warmth, mainly, and the soft flutter of butterflies that stirs every time she thinks of Lena - which means her stomach constantly feels like a sort of miniature aviary. In a good way. She loves the butterflies. She loves the way Lena's smile - the one where her nose scrunches up like she can't quite contain how happy she is - makes her feel all  _floaty_  inside.

It's like having superpowers without the sun.

_Maybe Lena is her sun._

"I just want to make her feel special," she finally answers, traces of a wistful smile still tugging at her lips.

Alex hums and when Kara feels her giving her a sideways look, she directs her attention out the window until her cheeks feel less heated.

"Did you know that her family doesn't get together for holidays?" she says suddenly.

"Like - never?"

Kara sighs. "Nope. Not even Christmas. Jess told me that she spent last Thanksgiving working late at the office. Alone. She doesn't even know when Lena's birthday is because she never celebrates it."

She sees Alex frown. 

"She deserves to celebrate things. To have traditions," Kara continues, thoughtful. "She deserves to have someone fuss over the milestones and make her feel important. To have someone _care_."

She flips the planner over in her lap, thinking about Lena and just how much _she_ cares. And though she's not yet brave enough to put a name to what she feels, she knows that it feels right and that the thought of Lena being a part of her life, of celebrating traditions with her, makes her heart feel like it's flying.

She feels Alex's fingers curl around hers, feels her squeeze gently.

"She's lucky to have you, Kara."

Kara beams.

And the butterflies flutter excitedly all the way to Catco.


End file.
